warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum talk:Tango Squadron character stats
What do you think? A unit of special characters, a single unit of independent characters? --Lither 06:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know if I can explain without breaching copyright law, unfortunately. Sorry I can't be of much help. --Lither 07:26, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :What's a frost blade, and, why not WS 5? He's a (very) hardened and unpredictable veteran. Besides, have you ever tried to parry a swung steel shoe? :: :::He is constantly on Psychon during battle from his heart, which has begun acting like a gland. It is only when he overdoses that problems, ie Berserker Rage, occurs. Also, his rampage. You have to be a good fighter to do that. --Lither 08:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::I already changed it. Yes, it was a bit too powerfull, and soon it will have even more annoying downsides. --Lither 08:47, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::There. How is it now? --Lither 08:51, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I personally dont think ill be contributing to this with Buster Barakus. I created my member of Tango as an RP Character and an enoyable article to write, not as a tabletop character, doing that places too much definite on what is potentially an uncertainty for each member of Tango --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :This is just for a bit of fun, rather than restricting guidelines directed at each character. --Lither 09:03, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ws5? Um, no. I don't care how good he is, he won't be as good as a Space Marine Captain. These are guardsmen we're talking about. Patriot398 17:42, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Working on Deek in the Inquisitor System. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Putting up 40k stats for liana and working on Inquisitor rulesVegas adict 22:16, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Working on Rugar for Inquisitor. Hard, though, as I just started playing a month ago. The real problem im seeing with the 2 characters currently posted are they are simply too powerful. Rugar lazarus could kill Varo Tigurius of the Ultramarines in single combat, hes a bloody space marine, and Liana is roughly at the level of Chronus of the Ultramarines. The stats dont reflect their abilities. According to those two stats (and the fact one is a medic and the other a tank chick) Cale having decades more experience would be at Virgil would be even higher in the stats with a century over Cale and Deek, having a century over Virgil All in all it starts to get ridiculous. Add in the dozen Special Rules the characters have and it goes beyond ridiculous. Well thats my rant and im hoping people actually pay attention, using Inquisitor rules would be much better coz its designed to tell a story, not just win a fight --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :First of all, Rugar is not "just a medic". Second of all, nothing I ever said suggests anything about a low skill at arms. Third of all, Rugar is a lot stronger than you think, a habit gained from having to hold and steady a Heavy Stubber while firing. Fourth, I included the option for Inquisitor rules. Would you like me to continue with my argument? --Lither 07:41, February 23, 2010 (UTC) That's not really an argument. And all those stats are superhuman. This is why I said Inquisitor would suit them better. //--''Run4My Talk'' 08:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I see your point, but not everyone here may know Inquisitor and its rules. That's why I included the options for both. If everyone wishes to, I will change it to Inquisitor only, though. --Lither 08:32, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Im not going to let this devolve into an arguement. Rugar Lazarus' page quite clearly shows his primary is as a field medic, which does make him a medic just as clearly as Aslk is a tech priest. To have the stats at the levels they are at would make either the more senior members of Tango as strong as Greater Daemons, or Rugar, with centuries less experience, the most powerful in the unit. It has nothing to do with a low skill at arms or personal strength, but it is common sense these facts are true. Those stats are 40k, not Inquisitor which is my point on why they make less sense. My whole point refers to thinking about future actions and the other members of the unit, not just the stats of one or 2 characters. That is the end of my points, if you repost in arguement to my points I wont bite back coz thats just immature and things only get worse from there --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Nor do I wish to have this delving into an argument. I find arguments rarely usefull or required, but what do you mean, centuries less experience? How old is Rugar? What have I been hinting about him doing over his past years? --Lither 09:16, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Coletrane born 710.M41, Barakus born 875.M41, Aslk and LeGuie around 900.M41, Richter early 900.M41... On the Tango Squadron article is states Lazarus is a new guy which places him with less experience than those already mentioned (also Vasquez and P'tar who are older than Barakus). The setting is in place and Lazarus cant be a part of Tango longer than those mentioned. Coletrane has centuries more experience than everyone else therby it doesnt matter when he was born or joined he has centuries less experince. Simple Logic, or do you claim Lazarus to be older than the NCO's of the unit? I know I said I wasnt gonna reply but there was a question to be answered --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :I misunderstood you. I thought you meant age in years, not time in Tango, and I do mean to have Rugar nearly as old as Coletrane. He traveled from Cadia to the other side of the galaxy repeatedly, and time-distroting effects occured. He, as I have numerously stated in the Bernhard article, was recruited by an Inquisitor, being the only survivor of that group who did not have external age, and now he is the sole survivor. --Lither 10:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :: To do that will clash hugely with several other articles, its not fair to the rest of Tango in my honest opinion, each person must know their place --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:21, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Changed lianas stats to more acuratly represent her.The stats are now only slightly better than a IG VETVegas adict 14:15, February 23, 2010 (UTC) This is rather hypocritical of me since I'm essentially the XO of Tango, but I agree with NoFury that everyone should know their place. Especially since Rugar came late to the game; it wouldn't be right for him to try and establish himself as second with the second most experience when it's already been claimed in the story. KuHB1aM 00:36, February 25, 2010 (UTC) RIGHT, thinking, after I came up with those stats for my Stormeyes, should i help out with the 40K stat bars for these bitches?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :How come some of the stats are sideways now? It makes it hard to read. --Lither 02:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) dont worry, i'm fixing it, the important thing is that the stats are accurate. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I reckon Deek should have leadership 10, Frost 9, corporals 8. Nobody would question Deeks leadership and he inspires fear or respect out of his troops --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps, yea, alright it fits Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Lither, you are making Rugar too powerful (god complex much) Bolshack, put it back the way you had it ai --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Probably drop Frost and Deek down to two wounds, all the rest down to 1 wound as well, you only die once really. Also can you increase Buster's initiative to 4, matches more with his profile --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) LITHER STOP EDITING IT, THERE IS NO WAY A PRIVATE IS WS4 and Ld9!! Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) actually, i put them all having a minimum of 2 wounds so theres a slight chance of the "super medic" comming to save them -.- Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 02:47, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Were gonna have to think up some special rules for our guys now --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I had one before i started Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) what, ur stats? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) right. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC) lol, i made a hostile take over of this page to get it bang in order XD Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Bolshack, Rugar los his rank on entering the Penal Legions. Otherwise, he would be Colour Seargent Lazarus. Also, read his page for the origions of the LD9. Where did everything else about him go on this page? --Lither 03:19, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *eye roll* (GPS voice) scroll down. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:21, March 3, 2010 (UTC) hold up, thats a good point, where did it go? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:22, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Lither, Rugar cannot have LD9, that would be higher than the ranked people within the unit. Max of LD6 for a Private --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Think of something a bit closer to realistic Lither --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) So, who likes John Tompson so far? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:45, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Needs some spell check, and prob change the night vision to just Tompson, the rest cant see through his eyes so couldnt have the ability --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:46, March 3, 2010 (UTC) fair enough, that night vision'll come in handy when we're charging back to camp through the sewers in the new RP. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 03:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I've found something realistic, Dark Seer. --Lither 04:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :He's dead. --Lither 04:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :No choice now. Had enough. --Lither 04:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I doubt anyone is going to miss him. --Lither 05:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :You know, No favourable outcome, Flogging a dead horse, Milking a dead cow, ect. --Lither 05:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :On the topic of those rules, why did you also delete his Inquisitor stats, rules, and equipment? --Lither 05:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::And on the topic of the article, his story was pretty flimsy when I take a step back and look at it. --Lither 05:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Rugar died a while ago. They won't be any use. --[[User:Lither|Lither] 05:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Unless people want him back. --Lither 06:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :This isn't about this page. --Lither 06:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Being vague is not particularly helpful either, Lither. Explain what that problem is then, if it is not in regards to this page. Blade bane 06:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane :::Being vague is what I do best. Ths is about Rugar's article in particular. I can't really be that much more specific. --Lither 07:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, you could. What specific aspects of Rugar's article led to this? You say you looked back and didn't like it, but something has made you feel that way about it kick this all off. What brought these feelings of discontent about your article around? Blade bane 07:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane :::::His past and most areas of his personality. --Lither 07:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Really? I liked the personality and I thought everyone else did too. Oh well. In any case, just try and rewrite the areas you aren't happy with, or scrap the idea and make a new one while you still can. If you take too long it would create a blotchy "new guy" sorta scene. Blade bane 07:23, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Blade bane :::::::I'll recreate it, then. I didn't like the personality, and thought it was a bad write-up. --Lither 07:26, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Actualy bolshack a unit of penal legionaires/vetrans like this would at least have ld7(vetran) or ld8 (penal legionaires) and there's no way frost has the same ledership as stracken nor would deek have the same as creedVegas adict 07:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) In all honesty, i did origonally put Deek as having Ld9 and frost having Ld8 Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 14:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC)